Aceptación
by Aetit
Summary: -Y les sonríes a todos, porque lo que ves en sus ojos brillando es aceptación. Porque quieren que seas feliz, aunque eso incluya aceptar a Draco- D/Hr R&R Continuación de los fics “Decisión”, “Redención” y "Consecuencias” en ese orden


N/A: Aunque puede ser considerado como un fin independiente, se entiende mejor como continuación de "Decisión", "Redención" y "Consecuencias"(En ese orden). (Vamos, que esto es la 4ª parte). Pensaba dejarlo como trilogía pero no me pude resistir la tentación de escribir esto. Es probable que no escriba más fics de estos pero me estoy planteando escribir cosas relacionadas con el universo de este libro (Lupin y Tonks vivos y Hermione habiendo tenido algo que ver con Draco antes de la guerra). Como siempre cualquier cosa que quieran dejar: quejas, alabanzas, criticas de cualquier tipo (pero especialmente constructivas) e ideas serán bienvenidas. R&R y muchas gracias por leer el fic.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK ROWLING, yo solo los uso un ratito por diversión._

**

* * *

**

ACEPTACIÓN

Mientras te apareces en medio de un solitario pueblo no puedes dejar de pensar que en siete años las cosas no han cambiado tanto. Después de todo, vas a ver a uno de tus mejores amigos en medio de la noche envuelta en una larga capa negra con capucha incluida que hace que parezcas un mortifago. Y te diste cuenta de que no eres la única que lo piensa, cuando viste la cara de Draco al verte, mezcla de preocupación y diversión.

Respiras hondo y tratas de orientarte, buscando la casa de tu amigo. Sabes que debe tener algún tipo de protección mágica a su alrededor y como la magia siempre deja alguna huella esperas ser capaz de encontrarla. Sin embargo tienes miedo, mucho miedo. De mirarlo a la cara, de hablarle. Porque después de todo él es tu mejor amigo y, aunque en estos meses, te hayas acostumbrado al rechazo de la sociedad mágica, crees que su rechazo sería superior a tus fuerzas.

En el fondo sabes que no has llevado las cosas todo lo bien que deberías haberlo hecho, se supone que eres una bruja muy inteligente y todo eso pero esconderte durante dos semanas completas después de haber huido con tu peor enemigo el día de tu boda con tu supuesta alma gemela, para después aparecer en medio del callejón Diagon tomada del brazo del susodicho enemigo no es precisamente un acto que lo demuestre.

Has encontrado finalmente la casa, y no puedes evitar que las lágrimas broten de tus ojos cuando ves los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de Harry Potter mirarte con infinita dulzura, tanta que no sabes si es real o solo un espejismo. Te tiras en sus brazos con un grito, como siempre has hecho. Y da igual que todo haya sido una ilusión óptica y que realmente te odie.

No importa, es tu mejor amigo y lo quieres. Siempre lo has hecho, con todas tus fuerzas. Solo podrías comparar ese amor con lo que sientes por Draco, solo eso se podría acercar lo suficiente. Y Draco lo sabe, porque lo ha visto en tus ojos, y lo acepta, porque sabe que Harry es tu hermano quizá no en el sentido típico de la expresión pero sí de corazón.

Harry finalmente te hace pasar y te guía hacia un hermoso salón adornado con colores muy alegres repleto de fotos, de los que están y de los que ya se han ido. Miras nuevamente a Harry quien se disculpa con la mirada mientras te dice que tiene invitados a los cuales les gustaría verte de nuevo. No puedes evitar la enorme sonrisa que aflora a tu rostro al ver a Tonks con su pelo rosa chillón y una enorme sonrisa casi tan grande como su barriga de embarazada mirándote desde la puerta de lo que imaginas es la cocina de tu mejor amigo. Corres a abrazarla también a ella y a Lupin, cuando aparece sonriendo con Teddy de la mano.

Y les sonríes a todos, absolutamente a todos los presentes en esa habitación porque lo que ves en sus ojos brillando es, además de amor y alegría, aceptación. Porque te quieren y quieren que seas feliz, aunque eso incluya aceptar a Draco como uno más.

Finalmente os sentáis todos en el sillón mientras Teddy corretea de un lado para otro como un cohete multicolor, y Harry te mira fijamente un segundo antes de hacer la pregunta que confirma su deseo de verte feliz.

-¿Te hace feliz, verdad? Porque sino el rubio pijo que tienes por novio sufrirá y mucho si se atreve a hacerte derramar una sola lágrima que no sea de felicidad.

Y tú en lugar de decirle que se meta en sus asuntos o que Draco ha dejado de ser un pijo engominado para convertirse en un ser increíble prefieres sonreírle y decirle simplemente "Gracias".


End file.
